It Was Fate
I was supposed to be the one to protect my friends, but she put her life on the line, for me. We had to flee, our masters are nowhere to be found and I am carrying Saber to somewhere, anywhere from here. She is a feather’s weight compared to the guilt of letting her get hurt like this. Any tears, that I may be crying are turned to ice as this blizzard enraptures my body. Each step taken, her heart slows, growing cold like the storm around her. I need a sign, a miracle. Something, anything. The minutes pass into hours and the light fades from the sky. Fate granted me a reprieve at the last minute of twilight granting my wish. A sleepy cottage atop a hill, with mangled garden and a porch swing gently swaying below several inches of snow and frost. “Hold on Saber, we are almost there!” I shivered aloud. Each step felt like a victory, I was getting closer to salvation. About ten steps in, my vision started to fade. “No.” I said defiantly. At twenty my knees are buckling. “Not like this.” I protested. At forty, my body grew numb and unresponsive. “Please…” I pleaded. And as I touched the steps to the cabin, I fell unconscious. Darkness took me into its embrace. I was laying on a cold stone tablet on a cobblestone floor that spanned for miles. A door was on the other side, but it was impossible to reach. Something was weighing me down, something invisible but tangible at the same time. Then waves of thoughts assaulted my mind. I thought of my senpai and how he always took care of me, teaching me how to live. I remember my friends and what the family felt like, but, the new feelings hit me, it was regret. My paralysis came from the one regret that I had, I did not know what love was. A maelstrom of questions came, how did it feel? Was it like my appreciation for senpai? Or was it something that feels unobtainable and pure? Each thought that passed added more tears streaming down my face. My regret became unbearable as a river swelled around me. In this moment of despair, I heard something call me from the void. “Shielder…” I sat straight up. “Shielder, are you awake?” The voice beckoned again. I ran toward the door. I felt life and hope coursing through me. Every step I took forward,I could feel it getting away from me. With every fiber of my being I yelled, “Saber!” and at that moment, my eyes opened. I was in the cottage. A fire was roaring in the pit as it defiantly blazed through the storm. It was a modest place with strong wooden floors that creak at every footstep. A humble kitchen and basin where vegetables are prepared. A bulky black pot hangs from the fireplace, sending earthy aromas throughout the space. A series of couches and chairs dot the floor surrounding me like guardians protecting me. I lay on a black bear animal skin, once mighty, now is gentle and comfortable. In front of me, my second time savior Saber is over me. Her worried face turns into a smile. She is no longer wearing her battle regalia with her body exposed. Her flawless skin is only covered with the bandages and a set of trousers she has borrowed from the cottage. “Thank goodness you came around” she said happily, “I glad you made it through.” My voice wavers as I manage to mumble “Where are we? Are we safe?” I try to force myself to sit up, but Saber stops me with a firm, gentle hand on my shoulder. “Yes, we are safe, but you need to rest. You suffered wounds more serious than mine.” Her words soothed me and I did not have the strength to protest. Meekly I fell back on the coarse rug and I noticed the mountains of blankets holding me down and the distinct lack of anything else against my skin. I shrunk with embarrassment with blood rushing to my face. Saber giggled and rubbed me on my head. “Dinner will be ready soon.” She said with a smile on her face. My eyes affix themselves to her figure as she returns to her stew. Saber amazes me with her grace, her assuredness. What have I done to deserve her kindness, her wisdom? I feel so small and insignificant. I still feel like a child. These feelings are lurking inside me like an eel swimming in mud. Words come out as helpless mutterings, unable to express my affection. I clutch the blankets and my courage finds a way to try to make sense of these feelings. “Saber, am I… am I a burden to you?” I realized what I said too late as embarrassment rushes over me. “Why would you say that Shielder? You alone created a distraction for our foes, and saved our masters.” she turns to me. “You alone found this place in a zero-visibility storm.” she gets closer every step. “You alone pulled me to safety when I couldn't walk.” her face is inches from mine. “If anything, I should be repaying you.” she says as she sits beside me. I sit up, and lean against the couch behind me. My heart beats like the wings of a hummingbird and my senses become sharpened. I pull my blankets over my body to hide my indecency. Saber hands me my dinner and we sit in silence as we eat. My eyes become transfixed on the fire, watching it consume the logs. Its passion enveloping all that it touches and releases such wonderful noises that hints at ecstasy. My eyes then wander, to her. She is so calm and gentle like a placid lake only minutes from from greeting the sun. Shes so close to me my spirit wants to leap out of this prison and envelop her. I begin to tremble as the courage I mustered before escapes me. Instinct and drive take over as I say, “Hey Saber.” “What is it Shielder? You haven't eaten yet. Is something wrong.” a hint of worry passes her soft lips. My head turns to face her, “Do you, like me?” I say with what remaining strength I have. Shock runs through her, “Of course I like you. We are friends are we not?” “Of course.” I say with a fake smile as my heart drops deeper than the ocean floor. My head turns away from her. “But you know,” Sabre continues, “I also feel the same way around other people. I often question whether people actually like, me. With my master, I know it is a different story. With the others, however it always feels so conflicted, like they are putting on the appearance of friendship. But when I am with you, I always feel assured. In the recent days, however, something has changed. Not for the worse but, something for the better. This I know sounds cra…” I interrupt her then and there. I move over and firmly place my lips on hers. We hold like this for a moment that stops time and space. In my mind, everything became right for this second. I pull away, looking into her eyes longingly. Our eyes meet, both of us figuring out what I have started. I kiss her again, this time with burning passion. A hole in my heart becomes filled for the first time in my life as pieces come together. ‘This is what I have been missing in my life.’ I say in my head. I pull away a second time. Sabre whispers, “Don't stop for another moment.” My and her arms embrace each other as neither what to let go again. I shed the blankets off me as I lay my body upon her. We meet the floor in a tender embrace, feeling each other up with equal parts excitement and curiosity. A few times we laugh as we kiss, remarking without words, our surprise and affection. My hands seek to undo the bandages the restrict her breasts. They are tossed into the fire as it erupts with new energy. My lips wander off of hers as they find her neck. Though gentle at first, I let my desires consume me and begin a feral assault. Moans escape her lips as my hands wander down her back. I find the waistline as I free her legs from an unjust captivity. She turns on me and begins caressing my legs. My inexperience has given way to her skilled motions. I yelp at every wave of pleasure that rushes over me. She flips me on my back and I stare into her eyes. My eyes show an innocent fear and excitement, desperate to know what she’d do next. She kisses me on the shoulder and begins to rub my breasts. My legs squirm and knot at every motion, twisting like ivy to hers. Her lips suckle my nipples as my back arches from the ecstasy. My hands react and clutch her head, keeping her close to my heart. Paralyzed with pleasure, sweet whispers grace my ear, “Maidens such as yourself are the most fun to play with. Give in to all of your desires. I want to hear them all.” Saber’s words are like an extension of her hands. They play upon my soul, releasing it from its cage. My subdued squeaks are growing louder into cries of lust. Without thinking, I find her hand with mine and bring it to my lips. Locking eyes, I lick and suck her fingers like a child sucking their thumb. With pleading eyes, I lead her between my breasts, across my stomach, and then curling her hand, I have her enter inside me. That very moment of ecstasy turned me into her doll, and she my master .My breath becomes heavier with each passing second as my heart beats harder. Her lips are attached to my neck, fuling my desires as I lose myself in the pleasure. Each movement of her fingers makes my heart skip a beat and another scream leaves my weakened body. I am sure if she were to move me now, I would limply follow. My next thoughts turned into a strange swelling inside me. I felt my insides tightening around her begging her with every inch of my being to continue. She moves nimbly, to a part of me that I have never explored before. Its swollen to the point that it constricts her fingers from leaving me. A subconscious part of me does not want her to leave, she has to finish what she started or I will go mad. As if on cue, more words dance in my head, “Do you feel that part of you now?” Saber saying amused, “Don’t be afraid to let it out. Give me everything that you are.” With those words, a surge of ecstasy encompasses me. It grows with each passing moment. I cry out, “Yes. Yes!” I scream louder still, “Yes!!!” “Cum for me” Saber said. It was at that moment, I lost all control of myself. I started shaking all over. My back spasmed, my legs twisted into unimaginable shapes, my nails dug into Saber’s back. Saber embraced me tightly and giggled, satisfied with her work. I lay there unable to move from what just transpired. Saber rolled on top of me, kissing me gently all over. Each kiss felt like a jolt of electricity coursing through me until it reached my lips. We were locked in each other's embrace for what felt like hours. She then said, “I can’t let you have all the fun now can I?” “What do you mean by that?” I replied with a gasp. “We are going to try something new.” She said with a coy smile. “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any time.” Laying there reeling from my own climax, Saber sits on my face. Shocked at first, I open my eyes in surprise, yet, I feel like I know what I need to do. My hands seek and squeeze her firm ass as I start licking her. “That’s a good girl.” Saber moans, “right there.” I can see one hand grab onto the top of my head as the other gropes her supple breast. She throws her head back as her golden hair comes undone and drapes over her body, pleased by my tongue. Not knowing where to go at first, I maneuver to the top, pushing past her lips. I found her clit and started licking around it, teasing her as she did to me. I can feel her hand grabbing my hair tighter as I move in to lick it. She rocks her hips at the same pace as I lick her, growing heavier as she starts to relax her hips. A minute passes and I decide to explore deeper. I move my tongue from her clit and have it tease around her entrance. Just when I was about to stick it in, she puts her full weight into me and my tongue reaches deep. I can feel her body twitch and shake erratically as I move inside. I treat my tongue as if it were my own finer and decide to touch her in every crevice I can. She relents just as soon as I develop a rhythm. “I can’t let you have too much fun now.” Saber smirks as she gets up. “What?” I said disappointed. “But I was just getting started.” “Don’t worry my love, there’s more to come.” Saber said with confidence. I blushed more than I already had. What did she mean by love? Before I can think too much, I felt my legs open wide. I can feel her groin pushed against mine. “What’s this Saber?” I inquired. “You’ll see soon enough.” Saber said with excitement. Just then, she starts to grind her groin on mine. It felt sublime as if we were both connected in body. A chill of excitement ran up my spine ending in a yelp. Saber’s lustful gaze was fixed upon me. My body felt as if it was on fire and I wanted desperately to match her desire. Not wanting to lay around, I sat up and grinded in unison with her. We were communicating with body and spirit as we shared our love with each other. Our moans once arrhythmic, were now as one. I could feel her pleasure surge with mine and I knew we were both close. “Saber, I’m going to cum!” I exclaimed. “Me too! Call me Altria.” She said frantically. “I’m Masu!” I called out, “Altria I’m gonna cum!” “Masu!” When we both came, we held each other’s hands and cried aloud. We shook in our communal embrace, reveling in our shared ecstasy. We breathed heavily, staring deep into each other’s eyes. I inched my way closer to Altria, nestling my head on her chest. I could not believe what just happened, I had so many questions for her, but, I had no idea how to express them. I stammered at first, but I found the words. “Um Altria.” “Yes my dearest maiden.” Altra said with the sweetest intonations. My head becomes buried in her bosom, “What did you mean by, my love?” I said trepidatiously. Altria sat up confused, but a smile crossed her rose colored cheeks. “It means exactly what you think it means my Masu. My love, the one whom I feel most at peace, the one who makes my heart flutter, the one I am cradling in my arms. My dearest Masu, I love you.” She kisses the top of my head and holds me close. I sit up looking into her boundless blue eyes with only passion escaping my lips. “And to you my Altria. You are my one beloved, the keeper of my heart, and the queen of my love where you alone reign supreme. I love beyond what words can describe.” The kiss we shared was one that I will cherish forever. I fall back onto her chest as she drapes an animal fur over us. My focus is on the crackling of the warm fire and the beat of her heart in my ear. I lose track of time as I fall into blissful sleep with the woman I love. The last image I have is one where we are holding hands with the fire smouldering and an unbreakable smile on my face. I love you my dearest Altria.